The proposed research will focus on the yet poorly understood mechanisms of cell differentiation - Avian tumor viruses have become very useful tools for studying the response of stem cells after retrovirus infection. The transforming events of AMV will be characterized together with the oncogenic potential of AMV-derived nonproducers. Conditional viral mutants of AMV will be studied with the aim of defining viral gene functions which are responsible for noeplastic transformation.